Al Pacino
Al Pacino (1940-) Deaths in Film *''Scarface'' (1983) [Antonio 'Tony' Montana]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Geno Silva, after being shot repeatedly in the chest by an army of gangsters (he then falls off a balcony into a fountain). (Thanks to Robert, Michelle, Tal, Gary, Matt, Michael, Helena and Patrick) *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Big Boy Caprice]: Falls over a ledge into the gears of a bridge at the end of a struggle with Warren Beatty. (Thanks to Tal, Gary, Matt and Michael) *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Michael Corleone]: Dies of a diabetic stroke while sitting on a bench. *''Carlito's Way'' (1993) [Carlito Brigante]: Shot in the chest by John Leguizamo (he dies in hospital sometime later). (Thanks to Tal, Gary, Matt, Michael, Helena and Joe) *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) [John Milton/Satan]: Explodes after Keanu Reeves rejects Al's Satanic power by shooting himself; he later reappears at the end of the movie, after everything is restored to the way it had been. (Since Al is playing Satan, an immortal entity, this doesn't really count as a "death" scene, but I'm listing it since it's been submitted to me.) (Thanks to Michael and Helena) *''Donnie Brasco'' (1997) [Benjamin "Lefty" Ruggiero]: Killed (off-screen) by gangsters; his death is revealed after the fact. (Thanks to Gary, Matt and Michael) (The real Ruggiero survived the events in the movie; he died in 1994 of lung cancer.) *''Insomnia'' (2002) [Detective Will Dormer]: Shot in the chest by Robin Williams; he dies in Hilary Swank's arms shortly afterwards, after managing to kill Robin in turn. (Thanks to Gary, Michael and Patrick) *''People I Know'' (2002) [Eli Wurman]: Stabbed in the side by a killer (Keith Siglinger) on the sidewalk; he bleeds to death some time after returning to his apartment, not knowing he's been wounded. (He thought the killer had only bumped into him.) *''The Recruit'' (2003) [Walter Burke]: Shot to death by a SWAT team (as Al points an empty gun at them commiting suicide by cop) after Al is about to shoot Colin Farrell. (Thanks to Tal, Gary and Michael) *''Righteous Kill'' (2008) [Rooster]: Shot in the chest by Robert De Niro after Al fires several shots at Robert, committing "suicide by cop" by forcing Robert to return fire. He dies shortly afterwards as Robert kneels by his side. (Thanks to Jason) *''Stand Up Guys'' (2012) [Val]: Presuamably killed in a shootout with Claphands' (Mark Margolis) cohorts. *''The Humbling'' (2014) [Simon Axler]: Stabbed by Dianne Wiest; this turns out to only be his hallucination. In reality, he commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest at the end of a play, while the audience looks on in shock. Deaths in TV *'''Angels in America (2003 mini-series) ' [Roy Cohn]: Dies of complications from AIDS. Gallery Alpacino.jpg|Al Pacino in ''Scarface Big Boy's death.png|Al Pacino's death in Dick Tracy Carlito Al Pacino.PNG|Al Pacino in Carlito's Way Pacino, Al Pacino, Al Pacino, Al Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Pacino, Al Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Stage Actors Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Videos Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes